


frerard smut oneshot (im bad at titles but its a good fic i swear)

by WlNCHESTER



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Frerard, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Top Frank Iero, follow my wattpad i post more its iero-phan, gerard is chubby and thats cute okay, sorry if this fic sucked ):, why did i post this lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WlNCHESTER/pseuds/WlNCHESTER
Summary: After a date at a midnight cafe, a steamy makeout takes place followed by the two getting "freaky".





	frerard smut oneshot (im bad at titles but its a good fic i swear)

  Frank unlocked the door. Gerard walked through, crossing his arms against his, chubby, some might say, body. He was all smiles, his cute, fluffy cheeks turning pink; and his dimples pushing into his skin. "What's so funny?" Frank said locking their door - so no robbers could get in. He shrugged, his arms hitting up to his jaw as he threw his coat aside. Still smiling, Frank laughed too. "God, I love you." He said hugging Gerard. He rubbed his nose against Frank's, in an Eskimo kiss kind of way.

  "I'm gonna go get icecream." Gerard said. Frank went to their bedroom, kicking off his shoes and changing into beginning-to-fade blue lounge clothes. Gerard came back one minute later, with two pints of chocolate brownie flavored Ben and Jerry's icecream, one for him, and one for Frank. Gerard quickly changed into lounge clothes; Frank trying his best not to stare yet he took more than a double take - which Gerard was fine with. He climbed back into bed, next to Frank. The two 20 year olds practically stuffed their faces with it while watching useless news reports about meaningless things. "Cloudy skies are estimated around 7 am to 1 pm." It was winter, so cloudy skies were normal.

  Gerard finished his pint, along with Frank. He went out to throw them away and put his spoons in the sink. He came back, sitting on the bed. He basically sat on his legs in front of Frank. Frank kissed him, Gerard didn't expect it, it was so sudden. Frank kissed him again, this time it was longer. Gerard's hands ran up to Frank's hair, Frank pulled away. "More please..." Gerard said, almost begging. Frank nodded, pushing him down onto the bed kissing his neck, "Frankie.." Gerard said, he was moaning lightly. He kissed his jawline, collarbone, all over Gerard. "I love you.. gah, so good baby.." Gerard said, his body pretty much melting. Frank made his way to Gerard's lips, kissing him. Gerard's hands, so eager to take off Frank's shirt. He did, and Frank removed Gerard's. Frank raised his body a little giving Gerard access to begin sliding off Frank's pants and tossing it with the shirts. The kiss broke, both filling their lungs with air, and went immediately back to kissing.

  Gerard's pants? Gone. Frank's boxers? Also gone. Gerard's boxers? Also gone, again. Gerard's hand slid to Frank's boner. "You really want this?" Frank said, "Yes, please." Gerard said, now he was begging. "You look so fucking hot." Frank said, Gerard rubbed Frank's dick as he moaned out the word "fuck". Frank slid down Gerard's body, being now in between his thicker thighs. "Please suck me.." Gerard whined out. Frank's bottom lip gently brushed against Gerard's tip. He licked Gerard's tip, slowly putting it into his mouth and sucking it. Gerard moaned, pushing Frank's head down as he sucked him. Gerard threw his head back, moaning Frank's name. He kept sucking, licking Gerard's dick. "I feel close.." Gerard whined, he could feel all his white body fluids rushing to his dick. They stayed there. Frank sucked more. After a while Gerard finally spoke, "Oh God, Frank.. oh God.." Gerard said. He came into Frank's mouth. Frank swallowed the warm load, and kissed Gerard's throat

  Gerard popped the cap off a lube bottle and covered Frank's member with it. Gerard bent over the bed, holding onto the board at the end of the bed, his legs were spread. "Ugh, so fucking hot." Frank beckoned. He inserted himself gently, holding Gerard's hips. Gerard gasped. Frank kissed the chunkier one's neck, soothing him. Frank went a little deeper, Gerard's gasp turned into a relaxed, "Mmm.. I lo-love it.." moan. Frank squeezed Gerard's hips at this point. Both of their moans spilled out into the air, the room being filled with those, some could call it "glorious", sounds. Frank pushed deeper, Gerard moved his head back so Frank could pull his hair if he wanted to. Frank's fingers only entangled in Gerard's hair. He loved the feeling. Frank's dick went in and out of Gerard, both moaning messes. "I love you" "fuck" and eachother's names spilled out from their mouthes. Frank thrusted in deeper, hitting Gerard's g spot. He came. 

  The two kissed eachother passionately. Gerard clinging to Frank's body. Their eyes closed, as the night slipped away. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! so my wattpad (where i wrote more fics is: https://www.wattpad.com/user/teen-witch) my older content is shit, and ill be working harder on my newer fics (bless otter, my sweet baby, for helping me be better at writing fanfics)
> 
> its a short oneshot ):


End file.
